


SSB: TAS episode 37: The Puff's First Date

by JacobLobo805, Quartz2006



Series: Super Smash Bros: The Animated Series [37]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Dinner, Humor, M/M, Music, Romance, Valentine's Day, bulldozer, romance movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobLobo805/pseuds/JacobLobo805, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: Kirby and Meta Knight are caught fighting again by the princesses. So the girls set up a date in which the Puffballs hate.
Relationships: Kirby/Meta Knight
Series: Super Smash Bros: The Animated Series [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420129
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	SSB: TAS episode 37: The Puff's First Date

"Alright, Kirby, let me tell you again." Meta Knight explains. "You DO not use your hands to lift weights."

"Why's that?" Kirby questions.

"There have been MANY accidents where puffballs became blind by lifting weights with your hands." Meta Knight says.

"And how do you lift weights then?" Kirby questions.

"Oh, it's so damn easy! You use your feet!" Meta Knight says.

"Your feet? Isn't that dangerous for us?" Kirby says.

"Not at all, most of our power is in our feet. Watch me." Meta Knight lied down on his back, and slowly lifted up the weight with his feet. Then he lifts it up and down. "See Kirby, that's why we use our feet."

"Wow. I wanna try!" Kirby said in an excited tone.

"W-wait-" Meta Knight was cut off when Kirby grabbed the weight and lifted it up with his hot pink feet. 

But as soon as he lifted it up high, the weight slipped and crashed into Kirby's stomach. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" He screamed in pain as Meta Knight lifted the weight off Kirby. “HOLY FUCKING SHIT! THAT HURTS!” He yells as Meta Knight took off his cape and put it over Kirby’s feet. But then he doesn’t feel the pain anymore. “H…. How did your cape do that?”

“Ah, it’s magic. When I get hurt, I’ll use my cape as a bandage. But I rarely use it on others, because… you know.” Meta Knight says.

Kirby got up slowly on his feet as he says, “I know,” he sighs, “I wish we were in Camp Warrior.”

“I really want to go, but look at Germany, it's snowing, and you know how bad it can be.” Meta Knight says. “Hey. I got an idea. Why don’t we practice sword fighting!” He said as he lifted up his sword.

“Hell yeah!” Kirby says as he took out his own sword and the puffballs started to fight in the Training Room. Kirby swings his sword side to side as Meta Knight dodges. “How did you do that?” Kirby questions as he tried to do a low kick but Meta Knight jumped.

“Practice, sweetie, practice.” Meta Knight says as he did a low kick and Kirby falls to the ground. He held out his hand as he pulled Kirby up. “Trust me, you’ll be a fantastic fighter when you’re my age. Now. Let’s try a trick I was taught, so it goes like this: you spread your feet apart.”

“Ok?” Kirby says.

“Then you spread your arms apart.” He says, “And then you crouch down to the floor like a ninja.”

“Like this?” Kirby says as he did the trick.

“Yup. And you slowly tiptoed to the victim as you were prepared to attack.” Meta Knight smirks under his mask.

“What? Why are we doing this? I thought we were practicing my sword fighting?” Kirby questions.

“Kirby, this is what happens in Camp Warrior.” Meta Knight groans as he slowly walked to Kirby.

“Hm? But why are you walking to me?” Kirby questions, but then he knows what is going on. “Oh god! NO! NOT ME!”

“OH YES YOU!” Meta Knight yells as he chased Kirby. The pink puffball scream as he runs around the Training Room. “YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE WINGS!” He yells as his cape transforms into bat wings as he went faster. Kirby screams louder as he runs for his life. Then Kirby saw a bookshelf. He smirks as he pushes the bookshelf onto Meta Knight. But it didn’t work as Meta Knight caught it as he pushes it back to its original spot. “You really think I’m that stupid?” the Knight says as he looks for Kirby. Instead of training, it has now turned into a game of Hide-and-Seek. “Oh, Kirby… I know you're here.” Meta Knight says in a scary one. The knight loves Hide-and-Seek, ever since he was a young puffball.

Kirby was hiding in a pile of mattresses. He giggles as he slowly makes his escape. Kirby is a very good hider. Sometimes. He sneakily crawled on the floor as he saw the Knight throwing and kicking stuff to find Kirby. Kirby smirks as he got up on his feet and ran to the exit door. But then the door disappeared as the Knight chuckles in an evil tone. “Again. Do you think I’m stupid?” the Knight says as he turns around.

“But I can still run away!” Kirby says in a brave tone.

“Are you sure?” The Knight questions as he raised his hand as a giant purple hand grabbed Kirby as the little puffball struggle. Meta Knight walked to the pink puffball as he laughs, “You do need to work on your sprinting and your hiding. I just knew you were hiding in the mattresses.” he says as he presses the tip of his sword to Kirby’s face cheek. The giant had disappeared as the door appeared back onto the wall. Kirby fell to the ground. “Here, I’ll give you a few seconds to get out of the room.”

“Why?” Kirby question. But it was too late as Meta Knight wrapped himself into his cape as he transformed into a monster. “What the fuc…..” Kirby trailed off before yelling, “HOLY SHIT!” he screams as he ran out of the room. The monster laughs as he chased Kirby. Kirby ran down the halls as he ran passed through other Smashers.

“Hey! Watch it there Pinkie!” shouted Ridley in anger (Kirby bumped into Ridley). He sighs but then the monster ran past him as he knew what was going on. “Oh for fuck sakes,” he whispers to himself.

Kirby opened the door to the living room as he ran. He sighs in relief. But then it was cut off when the monster broke the door. The monster laughs as he says in a voice that sounds similar to Meta Knight’s but much lower, “Oh Kirby, you really sure to make me laugh.” it smirks as he started to run. Kirby yells as he screams and throws a vas at the monster, it screams as Kirby got away. Then Kirby saw the table, he hid under it as the monster ran past it. Kirby laughs but then was cut off when something grabbed him. Then it whispers, “Got you…” then it pushes Kirby on the couch as Kirby screams.

“H-HOW!” Kirby yells.

The monster replies, “I told you so many times, magic!” he says as he transforms back into a puffball. “Alright,” he paused before saying, “Heads up Kirby!” he took out his sword and almost hit Kirby but he dodged it. 

“The hell was that!” Kirby said in shock.

“Another trick I learned from Camp Warrior where you dodged a sword attack,” Meta Knight explained. “Now get ready Kirby, this will get faster the more you dodged the sword attack. Are you ready?”

Kirby gulped and nodded.

Meta Knight’s eyes changed to a green colour. “Good…” he whispered before attacking Kirby with his sword. Kirby went left to right as Meta Knight went faster and faster.

…  
…

Peach hummed as she walked across the halls with Rosalina and Daisy. They had just gone shopping and were hanging out. They were talking about life and some Smashers. “Say, have you heard the news that Mewtwo has a niece named Mew?” Daisy says.  
“He has a niece! Aww, that’s cute! But I don’t see Mewtwo and Mew hanging out. Why's that?” Peach questions.

“Because Mewtwo hates Mew because he says that mew is very annoying and also says that Mew is basically a knock off. But there are some differences between the two.” Rosalina says. “For example, Mewtwo is 2.01 m and Mew is 40.6 cm.”

“Really?! I never knew that Mewtwo was 2.01 m.” Daisy says in shock. “Why didn't he tell me his height?”

“I’m not sure, maybe he’s jealous about how tall he is?” Peach says.

But then they heard something banging in the living room. “The hell is that?” Peach questions aa the girl investigates the sound.

But as soon as the girls arrived in the living room, they yelled in shock, “WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?” The puffs looked shocked as they looked to the left.

“Fuck.” Meta Knight mumbled.

Peach, Rosalina, and Daisy looked around the Living room; it’s a big mess, with books on the floor, some of the tables are flipped and the carpet is destroyed. “What happened to the room?” Rosalina questions in a serious tone.

“Uh. I was just training Kirby to be a warrior.” Meta Knight says.

Peach gasped, “You. Are. Training. Kirby. AT A YOUNG AGE!?” She yelled as Meta Knight’s disfigured face. “And you are abusing him as well!”

“What! No! I would never do that to my girlfriend!” Meta Knight said in a shocked tone.

“Except for that time you twisted my hand.” Kirby corrected him.

Meta Knight looked at him with a shocked look. 

“See, I see abuse in you, Mister Knight!” Peach said. Then she sighs. “Look, if you're gonna date Kirby, then date the proper way like us humans.”

“Date the proper way? That shit is for humans.” Meta Knight sighs in disappointment. “You see Princess, us puffballs don’t date the ‘romantic’ way, no, we date by fighting each other. Yes, you humans may see it as abuse, but it’s actually dating.” He explained.

“And sometimes, we have picnics at the grassland.” Kirby corrected him again.

“Like what Kirby said is true, some puffballs go have picnics.” Meta Knight said.

“But that doesn’t make sense, you are dating, not beating each other up!” Peach said.

The puffs looked at her. “Did you not hear what I had JUST said!?” Meta Knight said in anger.

“Meta Knight, she has Short Term Memory Loss,” Kirby explained.

"Short Term Memory Loss." Meta Knight said in an 'I don't care' tone. "Whatever, just leave us, alone princesses.” 

The puffballs tried to leave the room, but Peach blocked them. “No. I wanted you two to have a fantastic date! Not beating up each other!” She said in a serious tone.

“Oh my fucking god…” Meta Knight whispered to himself.

Then a second later, the puffballs were sitting on the table while the princesses were getting everything ready for the date. Meta Knight sighs while he watches Kirby who had just gone to sleep. Then he got a plan, he snickered, as he shakes Kirby. “Hey, I got an idea.”

Kirby woke up as he looked at Meta Knight, “What?”

Meta Knight whispered, “Since we are dating, why not pretend that we are fighting over the stupidest things. Eh?”

Kirby thought for a moment. “Great idea Mety!” He says as he smiles.

After a few minutes of preparing for the date, the princesses were done. The first part of dating is music, they paid an actual band to play romantic music. The music went on for a few moments until Meta Knight groans, “Ugh! This music is for assholes, play a rock song.”

“Hey! I was enjoying the song! Go back to playing the romantic song!” Kirby complains.

“No! Rock song!” Meta Knight shouted in Kirby’s face.

The two argued and argued until Peach broke it up. "Alright, alright. How about a mix of romance and rock music?"

"NO!!!" The puffballs shouted at Peach's face.

“Fine.” She sighed as she fixed her yellow hair. She walked out of the room with Rosalina and Daisy following her.

After they left, the puffballs laughed. “Holy crap! That was so funny!” Meta Knight laughed.

“I know!” Kirby wipes a tear out of his right eye. “But a whole lot more shit is coming.”

“Yes. I know..” Suddenly Meta Knight got an idea. “I got a plan. We’ll continue pretending until the princesses give up. Good idea?”

“Yeah. Good.” Kirby says as he shakes Meta Knight’s hand.

A few minutes later, the princesses returned with dishes in their hands. “Ok. since the music didn’t work for you two, we’ll start dinner.” Daisy says as she placed the food on the table. “Now, begin-”

“What the hell is this shit!” Meta Knight pointed at the turkey.

“It's turkey,” Peach said.

“I know! But it’s not Thanksgiving! Thanksgiving was long ago!” Meta Knight said.

“And why does it have stuffing in it? I hate it!” Kirby complained.

“Hey! The stuffing is the best part! Now eat you two!” Peach said as the girls left the room to get something else.

As soon as everything was quiet, the puffballs laughed. They picked up the food and threw it around the room; Kirby threw the spaghetti on the ground; Meta Knight stomped on the turkey on the floor as the stuffing spills out of the hole. They continued to mess with the food until the girls came back into the room with tickets. “OK you two, we are hoping you are done with your- HOLY SHIT! WHAT IN COCK FISH HAVE YOU DONE TO THE ROOM!” Peach yells as she looks around the messed up room. “I told you two to not make a mess!”

“You didn’t tell us that.” Meta Knight corrected her.

Peach rolled her eyes. “Whatever, Blue Knight,” she said as she talks like a retarded teenager. “Now. The main reason why I have tickets in my hand is that they are for the new movie, ‘LOVE BITES’.”

The Puffball’s eyes were wide open. “Ah fuck….” Kirby and Meta Knight said

Meta Knight loved romantic movies. It reminds him of him and Kirby. Instead of looking at the characters in the movie, Meta Knight pictures of him and Kirby in romantic movies. However, he hated ‘LOVE BITES’. Because of the two actors he hated. Ivan Dima and Aklilia Akopian. 

Kirby, on the other hand, hates romantic movies. Yeah, he’s in a relationship, but still, it just felt disgusting for him to see actors kissing each other. He just likes humour movies.

“What’s wrong with ‘LOVE BITES’?” Daisy asked.

“Nothing!” Meta Knight declared. “It’s just that…. ‘LOVE BITES’ isn’t made for Puffballs..”

The princesses looked confused. “What? But it has Russian actors. I thought you two were Russians?” Rosalina said in a confused tone.

“True, but ‘we’ prefer movies with Puffball actors,” Kirby said as he smiled nervously. He took Meta Knight by the hand and stepped back before getting pulled in by Peach. “What…?”

‘“Kirby and Meta Knight. At least watched the movie, it’s good anyway. I watched it just now and I thought it was good.” Peach said. “Let’s get your asses to the movie. And have a ‘great time’.” The last words were a growl.

…  
…

“This movie is gonna suck.” Meta Knight growled as he sips his Kvass (it’s a Russian drink). They had just arrived at the movies and immediately, the knight was very mad. The princesses used all of their savings to buy a ‘private’ part of the theatre in which is a very small room with just 34 seats. The screen is freaking big, big as the moon!

“It hasn’t started yet and now you’re mad? Jeez!” Kirby said as he picked up a hand-full of popcorn from the red and white bag and put it in his mouth. “I get it. You hate Ivan Dima and Aklilia Akopian. But at least we won’t make the princesses mad. Don’t you want to make them mad? Like the time where a mob boss threatens sexual assault towards them. And I don’t want to tell you what the princesses do to the mob boss…”

“What? I wanna hear!” Meta Knight said.

“Let’s just say they did what the mob boss wanted but with vibrators and dildos…” Kirby explained. He almost vomited after he said ‘vibrators and dildos’. “I don’t. Luigi told me that because he saw the scene at the time.” he turns his head to find Meta Knight on the phone; talking to someone.

“Better be here… the criminals are trying to kill people. And we are just hiding. Later.” Meta Knight hangs up on the phone as he turns to Kirby. He cocked his eye. “What?”

Kirby asked. “Who were you talking to? And why did you mention criminals?”

“Ah. You’ll see, plus, this is a part of our ‘pretended’.”

Kirby rolled his eyes as the movie began. “Shhh! It’s starting now.” Kirby whispered.

“O, Ivan ... ty delayesh' menya takim schastlivym, kogda poseshchayesh' moy dom. (Oh, Ivan… you make me so happy when you visit my house).” Aklilia moaned as she kissed Ivan on the lips.

“And I immediately hate it.” Meta Knight growled.

“Zatknis', otets ublyudok! (Shut up fatherfucker!)” Kirby whispered in anger.

At the back of the theatre, the princesses smiled as they watched the Puffballs watching the movie.

“Isn’t this a great idea.” Peach sighed.

“Kinda is but the two don’t look happy,” Rosalina said. “I think they hate it.”

“Nonsense, it’s bloody Russian, they can understand!” Peach said. “Besides, what would go wr--” her sentences were cut off with a huge crash. She looked out to see a humongous bulldozer. Her mouth was dropped to the ground.

“Alright, where are the criminals?” Batman asked in a serious tone.

"They better not be rapists in this room!" The Joker joked.

"Shut up!" Two-Face grumble.

“Here.” Meta Knight said as he used his cape to magically spawned 9 robbers with guns and knives. The bat-Family got off the bulldozer and started to attack the criminals with fits, guns, and knives. “Now this is our chance to get the fuck out!" Meta Knight says as he and Kirby wrapped around the purple cape as they disappear. 

The princess watched in shock as Peach fell on her knees as she cried out. "Noooo!!!!!"

"I know this will go wrong!" Daisy sighs.

…  
…

Kirby and Meta Knight teleported to a random rooftop as they let go of each other. "Phew! That was a close call! The princesses almost saw us!" Meta Knight said.

"I know. I have no idea what they'll do if they saw us escaping the theatre." Kirby said. "So… what do we do now?"

Then they heard music. Mexican music. The puffballs looked down to find Mega Man, Joker, Cruz, Banjo, Kazooie, Luminary, Terry, Pichu, Male Byleth, Zero and Female Byleth. They were dancing to the music Cruz was fiddling with his guitar at the back of an alley.

Kirby waves hi to Mega Man as the robot saw Kirby and waves back. Just in time before he was kissed by Zero.

Kirby was about to go down when the knight gave him a glass of vodka. "When did you get that vodka?"

"I stole it while you weren't looking." Meta Knight explains simply. "Here, enjoy midnight!"

Kirby smiles a but as he grabs the vodka out of the knight's hand as the knight poured himself a glass. "Salyut! (Salut!)" Meta Knight said as he lifted up his mask a bit as he and Kirby collided with the two glasses in a celebratory fashion. Kirby offered his boyfriend a grateful smile before downing the liquid whole in one gulp. Meta Knight as he did the same as Kirby. They lean into each other as they watch the full moon and listen to the music in the alley. Forget what happened with the processes, let's not disturb them? Yes? Good.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know. It's another Kirby and Meta Knight story. But I can't help it. I just love them in my opinion, but fear not! A prequel is going soon!
> 
> Oh yeah! Forgot, follow my half brother on Wattpad (yes, I do have a half brother, but we get along) his username is JacobLobo805. And he'also a co-worker! Yay!


End file.
